one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Boiled Mode
ONaF 2= Hard Boiled Mode is an unlockable Night after beating the main night in One Night at Flumpty's 2. This night, as the title says, is much harder, as Flumpty, along with his friends, are much more aggressive, and fill the exposure meter faster. If you haven't beaten the main night, you will see that the text is red and can't be clicked. A vinyl version of Freddy's tune, Toreador March, plays on The Record Player. Occurrences & Tips * All of the characters are active at 12 AM except for Golden Flumpty who is active at 3 AM. * Grunkfuss' Patience meter starts at 1200. * The Eyesaur will kill you immediately if your exposure meter is over 1/4 and he sees you. * Look at the two vents, the Owl, Grunkfuss, and the rooms leading into your office ONLY, none other are required. Upon Completion When completing Hard Boiled Mode you are presented with a newspaper titled "Beating An Egg". Visible passage. The center article states, "After countless citizens of New Dork have been abducted by the mysterious Flumpty Bumpty to play his "survival hide-and-seek" game, one has bested Flumpty and earned the privilege of becoming Flumpty's new best friend. Allegedly, Flumpty has constructed a skinless, many-headed monster out of the corpses of his game's unfortunate past contestants." Upon returning to the main room, the player is awarded a star that is shown under the game's title. Trivia * The name of this night is possibly a reference for the biggest time you can put eggs to boil before they burn (Just like Flumpty kills you). * The Record Player will play the Toreador March all night, even when the lights are off. As the player is expected to have the lights off for most of the night, they'd only be able to hear it at very small intervals when checking the cameras. * It is also likely that The Record Player plays all night to draw Flumpty and his friends to the office faster and more frequently, explaining the difficulty raise from a lore perspective. *Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's, the player is given plenty of time to look at the newspaper, which they can continue 'only '''by clicking. * Just like Five Nights at Freddy's, there are hidden messages in the newspaper screen. It reads (from top left to top right, to bottom left to bottom right); ''"Thorax-infested fever dream skin to the left cerebellum of a happy-go-lucky printing unit smokes pot like a dingo dog in a trailer park. Welfare in the stone age was less than a ribonucleic rice cake but more than tennis. Entry to the mouth zone is forbidden to everyone except exploding tongues." "It is written in some nondescript ancient scroll that Flumpty once presented a heartfelt speech of the importance of life and then promptly shot a stranger in the face. The stranger did not survive." "Yesterday, Flumpty killed approximately 100 billion birds with one stone. That stone was a meteorite, and yesterday was the apocalypse." "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to swallow a human baby? I mean, an entire baby, all at once. Its totally doable if you have a big enough mouth. Would the baby die from suffocation or stomach acid first? A live baby would probably be brutal to the intestines." "Flumpty once broke into a mans house because he was cooking an egg. Flumpty was voluntarily arrested for breaking and entering just so he could escape prison." "Jonochrome here. I'm very thankful for the response One Night at Flumpty's was received, and without the support of the Five Nights at Freddy's community, I would never had made a sequel. While I don't want to linger on making FNaF fan games, I've had a lot of fun with these projects! It's a great learning experience and I've met some wonderful people. Scott Cawthon, thank you for being a great inspiration to me and so many others. Best wishes to you, sir." |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's 2 hard boiled mode.png|Main Menu with Hard Boiled Mode unlocked. Hard Boiled Mode.png|When the level begins end newspaper.png|Upon Completion of Hard Boiled Mode Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:Miscellaneous